The present invention relates to an adsorbant neutralizer and, more particularly, to such a neutralizer in combination with a relatively large soiled matter container having a closable opening at least the size of a hand.
The twentieth century consumer is bombarded on a daily basis with advertising relating to deodorants. The advertising medians may attempt to shame or humiliate or utilize peer pressure to make the consumer believe that he or she must pop open a certain "fresh" air container for the party, must apply a particular underarm deodorant, must throw in this fabric softener to leave the clothes smelling correctly, or must wipe the table tops with that lemon fresh chemical to impress the mother-in-law. Such deodorants only mask or disguise the underlying odors.